


Green Fangs

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Series: Yuri On Ice Oneshots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Carnivorous Plants, Dark Crack, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, It was meant to be funnier, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, No hamsters were harmed in the making of this fic, Or plants, Phichit is unhappy with Yuuri, Poor Yuuri, Really don't take this seriously, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: The genius geneticist, vampiric Professor Victor Nikiforov runs Genetiforov laboratories. His research into carnivorous plants is brilliant and has consumed Yuuri Katsuki's academic career. After a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet the Professor goes wrong, Yuuri's life spirals into tragedy, but don't worry, all will end happily.





	Green Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> This is our collaboration for the Live Love YOI Bang first Bing collection. We used prompts for Horror and Garden.
> 
> It's been great working with [Circle Walker](https://circlewalkerhk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> N.B. I do not have an agenda with this fic, it's just fun ;)

Yuuri had been talking Phichit’s ear off for days about the latest lecture given by the famous Professor Nikiforov. He had been lucky enough to obtain one of the few tickets to the high-security event, but felt completely out of place amongst all the smart suits as he took his seat in the lecture theatre. The last few weeks had been spent alternately bemoaning the state of his PhD thesis and then pulling all-nighters in the university laboratory investigating the Professor’s latest research. Not only was Professor Nikiforov a vampire, but he was one of the original vampire signatories to the supernatural accords, written when the supernaturals had come out of the closet after the second world war. The whole area of genetically improving carnivorous plants had activist groups screaming obscenities in online forums. Yuuri could see that his fanboying about the handsome professor had sent Phichit a long way past a state of boredom into the realms of not giving a fuck, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Half way through the lecture Yuuri found himself yawning. Although the research had Yuuri on the edge of his seat, he was not hearing anything new; something about the professor’s delivery lacked enthusiasm. Yuuri would even say it was dead. He had to bite his lip to hold back a snigger at that point. Relieved when the lecture finished, he headed for the buffet at the meet and greet afterwards, he need some reinforcement if he was going to have the courage to speak to the professor.

Yuuri stood by himself, eyeing the food warily (Teaching Plants to Bite Back! was the slogan of Genetiforov Laboratories). As he downed his 5th glass of champagne, he knew he’d never have the courage to approach the man who was now standing in the room, surrounded by admirers and business men looking for opportunities for commercial exploitation. Yuuri wondered just who were the predators in the room and downed another glass.

~

Yuuri nearly cried the next day when he woke up back in the apartment he shared with Phichit and couldn’t remember anything after the 6th glass of champagne, why did anyone allow him anywhere near alcohol?

All he had to show for it was a small pot about 15 centimetres across with a plant in it and a massive hangover.  The plant seemed to be a smaller version of the one that was always pictured with Professor Nikiforov, it matched the posters spread across his walls and he eyed it with slight suspicion. Professor Nikiforov had named his plant Makkaplant after his dog, and even claimed to be able to get a response from it when he talked to it. Yuuri used the excuse of his thesis to spend hours researching it as part of his obsession with the professor a year or so ago.  It was a genetically modified version of Drosera capensis with a solid almost dog-like shape and long sticky tentacles about 20 centimetres in length, able reach out and grab vermin that wandered too close. He stretched out his hand and gently touched one of the sticky tentacles. It immediately retracted, curling in on itself slightly, but then uncurled and waved in the air. Yuuri found himself waving back and then laughed, ouch, not a good idea with a hangover. He slumped back on the bed and tried to get his brain back together.

“Yuuri! Yuuri!” Phichit slammed open the door of Yuuri’s room and rushed in. “Oh, you’re home, I woke up worried.  I stayed up until 2am waiting for you last night!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri moaned as he sat up,  “hangover…”

“Oh sorry,” Phichit replied in a slightly quieter voice.

“I’m sorry Phichit.  I got…”

“What the hell is that?”  Phichit was staring at the plant on Yuuri’s desk, with its gently waving appendages.

“Drosera capensis...well sort of.” Yuuri mumbled.

“I don’t care what it’s Latin name is. What is it?” Phichit demanded.

Yuuri tried to get his hungover brain to form words and sentences. “It’s a type of sundew, the tentacles, you know,” Yuuri waved one hand vaguely in the air, “curl up around any insects that are attracted to the nectar and kill them.”

“Insects? That thing looks like it could...no, that is not coming anywhere near my hamsters. Yuuri you’ve got to get rid of it. It looks dangerous.” Phichit crossed his arms and stood tapping his foot.

“Professor Nikiforov’s is called Makkaplant. It’s on his desk. His one’s much bigger and we’ve got a roach problem.” Yuuri slurred. Phichit looked at his red-eyed, half-dead flatmate and as he couldn’t argue with the roach problem gave up, for the time being.

~

Yuuri attacked his studies with renewed determination, although he would occasionally bang his head on his desk in despair when he remembered that he had probably embarrassed himself completely after the lecture.  As part of his campaign to get rid of the carnivorous plant in their house, Phichit had started to call Yuuri after the plant obsessed character Seymour. Yuuri stubbornly clung on to the plant that must have been given to him by the Professor after the lecture, even giving it the name Vicchan.  Phichit in turn, started to get involved in the AAEPC (Anti Animal Eating Plants Campaign) encouraged by his friend Sara and left leaflets with studies showing how dangerous these plants were all over the apartment.

Things came to a head when both of them had been out of the apartment all day.  Yuuri arrived home to find Phichit in tears cradling one of his hamsters. Yuuri gulped and approached carefully.

“Phichit?”

Phichit raised his head and glared ferociously at Yuuri. “Arthur escaped from the cage today. Guess what happened, Yuuri?”  There was real venom in Phichit’s voice and Yuuri sank down to the floor beside Phichit.

“Vicchan...got at Arthur?” He said.

“Vicchan!  Vicchan!” Phichit’s voice rose and Yuuri could see the hamster’s whiskers twitch slightly as it stirred weakly in the towel in his hands. “You gave that thing a name?!”  Yuuri bit his lip, guilt rising up inside.

“Is Arthur going to be OK?” Yuuri said nervously. Phichit looked down at his hamster and sniffed.

“Probably, I pulled him out and gave him a warm bath to get rid of the sticky stuff but he’s very weak, he must have been struggling all day.  Yuuri, promise me you’ll get rid of that thing, please.”

“I...OK.”  Yuuri sagged. He thought back to his one opportunity to talk to Professor Nikiforov, wasted, Phichit wouldn’t accept anything less than the destruction of Vicchan. The research for his thesis was going nowhere and now his best friend hated him.

Phichit cleared his throat. “There is one thing you could do, and I won’t make you get rid of Vic..that thing, if you do it for me.  You’re going to break into the lab and torch Nikiforov’s latest experiment. Sara has got sources on the inside and she says the latest ones are plants from people’s worst nightmares.”

“Erm…”  Yuuri’s eyes were wide with horror, how could he even think of such a thing.  It would be going against everything he’d been working towards for the last 6 years. Phichit leaned closer.

“She said that the latest plants are a hybrid of garlic, sisal grass and that Vicchan thing you’ve got and that they can paralyse and kill humans and vampires both. Yuuri please, can’t you see where this research is leading? If you don’t do this then Vicc...the thing has to go and I’ll have to find another flatmate. You should know that you can’t bring something like that back to our flat and not have consequences, especially after today! You owe me.”  Phichit wiped his tears and stood up, gently carrying Arthur back to his cage; leaving Yuuri sitting on the floor wondering what he had done to deserve this much going wrong in his life.

~

So here he was. The security information proved to be accurate and the keys fitted all the relevant locks. Yuuri had left Phichit outside setting up his placards, demonstrating in the same way that he had been for the last few days, just slightly earlier today. They had all had been observing the staff routines and Sara was monitoring the lab from a distance to catch any potential problems.

Yuuri’s hands were shaking and his mouth was dry as he looked around Professor Nikiforov’s restricted laboratory room. He only had about an hour before people would be arriving for the day at work. The room was large, and the ceiling was completely glass, designed to let as much light in as possible. The plants themselves were large, placed in separate specially designed protective pots. Thankfully they weren’t as large as a fully grown agave, but still reaching to Yuuri’s shoulder height when you included the pot. It had taken him too long to get here because of his nerves, he kept trying to fit the wrong keys in the locks and he needed to concentrate hard on the keypads because his hands were shaking so much. Yuuri coughed as the intense smell of garlic filled the air, and the plants rustled. Shit, did they just respond to noise? His arms became covered in goosebumps, chills ran up and down his spine and his palms grew sweaty. He wiped his brow with his sleeve.

The original plan of pouring petrol on the plants wasn’t going to work, there were too many of them and they were bigger than he had been led to believe. Wanting to see their reaction times he took off his jacket and flicked it at one of the plants. As soon as the cloth hit the plant the viciously sharp, leafy tentacle curled and caught the seam. Yuuri pulled it back hard and the cloth ripped. OK, maybe he could use the plants against themselves. He used the plants to rip the jacket into smaller and smaller pieces. He carefully gathered as many pieces as he could and soaked the ends in the petrol, then he tossed the pieces of cloth over as many plants as possible and threw the last of the petrol in the canister over the rest. Hopefully it would be enough. He stepped away and reached for the lighter in his back pocket. Something touched his arm and a cold sensation ran up to his shoulder. Jerking away, pain ripped at him and he let out a cry as the tentacle sliced through his shirt, and blood started to show through. He stumbled the wrong way in his shock and a searing pain at his neck showed him his mistake. Coldness quickly wrapped around his throat and his muscles seized. The venom was quick acting and the paralysis spread throughout his body rapidly. It was incredibly lucky that the plants were still immature and the weight of his body falling was enough to rip away the tentacles, leaving him bleeding out and struggling to breathe on the floor.

~

Professor Victor Nikiforov sighed as he walked through the security screening and past the empty reception of his laboratory. He had arrived unusually early. The activists were certainly becoming more of a problem, he thought, as he frowned from behind his sunglasses at the lone demonstrator who was outside unusually early today. Didn’t these children have anything useful to do? In the last week a new group had joined the anti-vampire and anti-genetic experiments on plants lobby groups standing screaming slogans outside the lab. This group were quieter and smaller, holding their placards against the use of animals as plant food up high, but not shouting and screaming like the others.

Victor was used to the anti-vampire group; they tended to follow him around like the opposite of a fan club. Replaceable, interchangeable humans, after so many years they all looked the same to him. His mind went back to the new group, yesterday there had been three, a girl with dark hair and two others, both with hoodies hiding their faces, but today there was only one in a hoodie. Victor vaguely wondered why he was here so early. Shrugging at his thoughts he pulled on the reinforced gloves, the _allium agavus drocerus_ was becoming particularly aggressive lately and he was afraid that he would have to destroy it. He unlocked the door to the allium lab and went in.

The scent of blood hit his nostrils as soon as he walked in. Strange, the plants weren’t due to be fed for another 4 hours. The leaves were vibrating angrily and the scratching noise had a definitely irritated air. He walked round the corner and took a sharp breath.

Yuuri! Yuuri Katsuki was lying on the floor, neck covered in blood, barely able to breathe. Victor quickly took in the petrol canister and box of matches beside him, he could see that Yuuri had lost a lot of blood and was badly weakened. Victor used his long training to close his mind against the smell and sight of the blood before stepping forwards. Yuuri had obviously pressed his hand against his neck before the paralysis venom took effect, but the blood was still welling through his fingers.  His terrified eyes stared up at Victor.

“Don’t worry Yuuri, I’ll call an ambulance, although I don’t think they’ll get here in time.” Victor flicked open his mobile and dialed the number, quickly relaying the relevant information. He knew the rules, codified many years earlier in the accords. A human could only be turned if they gave full consent, even if they were dying. He could see the young man’s skin becoming paler, the blood leaving, pooling on the floor. He must have been lying there a while, paralysed by the venom in the leaves, yes, these plants were entirely too dangerous.

“They aren’t going to be here in time. I can save you if you give me permission to convert you. Just blink your eyes once.”  Yuuri actually widened his eyes as he stared at Victor, who huffed in frustration. “Please, it’s not a bad life. You should know by now that you won’t be my slave or anything, it doesn’t work like that.” Finally a blink.  “Please blink your eyes twice, I need to be sure.” Blink, then a pause and another blink. Victor stroked his hand down the young man’s cheek, gazing into Yuuri’s handsome, big brown eyes until they were sightless and unmoving. Victor brought his own wrist up and let his fangs penetrate the vein.  Blood flowed down Victor’s hand into the young man’s mouth before his advanced healing closed the wound. Now it was just a matter of time.

Victor was usually terrible with faces, but Yuuri Katsuki had burst into his life like a comet. He had grudgingly agreed to give a lecture insisted on by the board of trustees of Genetiforov as he had reluctantly seen the need for new investment. But he couldn’t summon any passion for selling his research to governments who would only use it aggressively. Afterwards he had sucked up to potential investors and clients, all of whom were trying to steer him towards military applications, until a disheveled young man had strutted over, champagne glass in hand.

“Professor Nikiforov, why didn’t you expand further on your ideas for using Scirpus hybrids for water purification from chemical pollution?” Victor’s jaw dropped at the sudden literate question after too many corporate ignoramuses. He was never challenged in this way! His eyes lit up, he excused them both from the shocked group surrounding them and pulled the young man over to a nearby table. Yuuri Katsuki had fervently described his thesis and the possible genetic modifications to plants for use in water purification. He was very obviously drunk and some of his conclusions were very incorrect, but Victor was entranced. Yuuri then waxed lyrical about Makkachin and his namesake plant, pulling Victor over to the display table where a smaller version was placed and Victor had ended up giving Yuuri the plant, causing the boy to melt in gratitude.  The way Yuuri had looked at him, made Victor wish that he hadn’t signed any damn accords and could just spirit Yuuri away with him, but he had let the boy go, reluctantly and sadly, feeling like a light had gone out in the room when he left.

~

Victor stood slowly and turned to look around the lab, it would be a while yet before Yuuri would wake up.  The plants were still disturbed, their razor sharp tentacles with the sticky channels to direct the blood they collected from slicing at any nearby animal were rattling gently in the air. It would probably be best to move Yuuri’s body so that the ambulance crews weren’t at risk when they arrived. Victor carefully picked up Yuuri and carried him out of the lab. He would come back later to finish the job Yuuri started and destroy his notes on those monsters.

~

Phichit was getting nervous, Yuuri should have been out ages ago. He had seen Professor Nikiforov enter the lab and after being paralysed by indecision for a few seconds tried to call Yuuri and then when there was no answer Sara. But there was nothing they could do if Yuuri wasn’t answering his phone. He hopped from foot to foot and called Sara again.

“This is all my fault, I should never have made him do it Sara.”

“No, Phichit, he needed to see this or he was going to become as bad as Nikiforov. He had no idea how bad things were getting, he was just carrying on with his head stuck in the clouds. This is a dose of reality for him. He needed to see for himself how bad things were getting.”

Phichit slowly lowered the phone, he could hear sirens. His jaw dropped and he started to panic as the ambulance pulled up at the entrance with a police car following closely behind. The paramedics and police ran into the building and Phichit started to cry.

Shit! Shit! He hadn’t shut down the call to Sara.

“Shit, Sara! The Police are here as well. What do I do?”

“I can see Phichit, keep calm! We’ll find out what’s happened soon enough. Maybe we should clear out for now.”

“You go.” Phichit swallowed heavily. “I’m going in.”

~

As Victor lay Yuuri on a couch in the reception area, an ambulance pulled up to the lab, closely followed by the police. Victor sighed and pushed his fringe back, dealing with officials in stressful situations always gave him the urge to bite someone.

“Hello, gentlemen,” Victor began as they pushed their way through the door. “I’m sorry for wasting your time. Unfortunately, there was a horrible accident and Mr. Katsuki here was attacked by some of my lab specimens. I have had to implement section 202.1.3b of the vampire accords and with his permission before he died, I converted him.” Victor knew that this wasn’t going to get him off the hook, as it were, but at least they could start the questioning with the right approach. The Police Officer eyed him skeptically and Victor gave him his best ‘don’t upset the official humans’ smile.

“I’ll need to ask you a few more questions Professor.”

After several minutes of obnoxious, thinly veiled speciesist questions, Victor was just about to go full vampire on the Police Officer, when Yuuri coughed and drew in a deep breath. Victor turned to the paramedic sitting beside Yuuri and waved him away.

“Professor, I need to ask Mr. Katsuki some questions.” Victor spun round and was in the Police Officer’s face before the man could blink.

“Officer! As I am responsible for Mr. Katsuki’s condition, then I am required to look after him. When Mr. Katsuki has sufficiently recovered from his traumatic experience, then you may speak to him, until then, space would be appreciated.” Victor allowed his fangs to show through as he smiled politely at the officer, who paled and stepped back.

Sinking down next to Yuuri, Victor spoke softly. “Yuuri, breathe steadily. You’re going to be fine, do you remember what happened?”

Yuuri looked up at Victor with his scared eyes, blown wide. As he registered Victor’s face and words his breathing slowed. He swallowed.

“You...converted me?” Yuuri croaked.

Victor nodded, “I’m afraid I had to Yuuri. You died. Do you remember giving me permission beforehand?”

“Yes,” He cleared his throat and was about to speak again when the door was flung open and a voice yelled out.

“It’s my fault! It’s all my fault! I’m so sorry.”

Chaos and confusion reigned for a while after Phichit entered. Phichit was shouting at Victor and then when all he got for his efforts was a wry smile with a hint of fang he turned and started shouting at Yuuri. The paramedic then intervened and guided Phichit away, who immediately burst into tears. When it got to the point where the Police Officer wanted to arrest all of them for basically giving him a headache; Victor, who had been quiet up until now, stood, bringing all eyes to him.

“Officer, I do not see a need to arrest anyone. Obviously my actions will result in an inquiry, but there is no one to blame for this morning’s misfortune but myself. If you will let me have some time alone with Mr. Katsuki?” Victor elegantly deflected any further questions, sat Phichit down beside Yuuri and guided the paramedic and protesting police officer out of the building.

“So,’ Phichit said. “What the hell, Yuuri?!”

“I...I guess I screwed up?” Yuuri was still croaking and tried to clear his throat. He felt odd, really odd, he was cold, but felt feverish. His teeth ached and he couldn’t see clearly. He reached up and took off his glasses, everything jumped into focus. “Wow!” He went to sit up, but Phichit pushed him back down, or tried to at any rate, Yuuri easily shrugged Phichit to one side and stood up facing Victor.

“I...I apologise Professor Nikiforov, for putting you through all this.” Yuuri managed to get this out and then swayed. He didn’t fall because he found himself in the arms of Victor Nikiforov, gazing into the blue depths.

“Yuuri,” Victor growled, “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and he chewed on his lower lip in nervousness, yelping as his new fangs pierced the skin.

“Ouch!” Yuuri poked at his new teeth with his fingers and licked his lip. Victor froze, staring at Yuuri’s mouth with the blood beading on the surface of his lip.

“May I kiss you?” Victor asked. Yuuri gulped.

“Y...Yes.”

Victor placed his thumb on Yuuri’s bottom lip where the injury had rapidly healed and gently brushed it along. Yuuri stopped breathing as Victor moved closer and gently touched his lips to Yuuri’s. Yuuri pushed closer and deepened the kiss, shutting out all the world and the problems that were to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing Circle has done even more art for this world: [Circle Walker bing art](https://circlewalkerhk.tumblr.com/post/172275161857/llybb-server-on-discord-liveloveyoibang-on)
> 
> A big shout out to [Saniika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika) for beta reading this late last night, your comments were such a huge help and this story is so much better as a result.


End file.
